El Papiprofe
by AnaCullen13
Summary: —¡Swan! ¿Qué tanto pensaba, para mantenerse distraída durante mi hora?— ¡ahora si que estaba muerta! ¡eso es lo que me pasa por estar fantaseando con mi profesor!
1. El papiprofe

**¡Hooooola! Ok este es el primer lemmon que escribo, y lo hago porque ya tenía este one shoot listo desde hace unos tres meses atrás, pero nunca tuve el valor de publicarlo, así que no me extraña que sea el peor lemmon que hayan leído, de todas formas nunca he hecho uno pero me gustaría que comentaran y me dieran su opinión, no es usual a lo que escribo así que si son sensibles a temas sexuales etc., no lo lean ¡quedan advertidas! (no sean muy duras conmigo en los review ¿ok? XD)**

**Disclaimer: ni los personajes ni Twilight me perteneces, todos son de la gran mente de Stephanie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos XD**

**El Papiprofe**

Amo y odio los lunes a muerte. Primero: los amo por mi clase de biología, tengo el profesor más sexy, encantador y buenote de todo el planetaPor otro lado, odio los lunes por mi pesadilla personal: educación física. ¿Para qué quiero yo saber cómo se arroja una pelota, si yo voy a estudiar literatura? En fin... iba con Alice hasta el aula de biología con mucha prisa porque llegaba tarde y... ¡está bien lo admito! Estoy casi corriendo porque quiero ver al papiprofe y, como siempre, Alice adivina mis intenciones. Por lo tanto ahora estoy escuchando el sermón de mi vida...

—Bella, haz el favor de no comerte con los ojos a Cullen, ¿me has entendido?— conozcan a Alice Brandon, mi mejor amiga y mi infierno portátil. No se dejen confundir por su tamaño, que no pase de un metro sesenta no significa que no sea más peligrosa que la esposa del diablo.

—Alice, deja de ser tan perra conmigo, es inevitable no ver lo delicioso que está profesor Cullen. Él es tan malditamente sexy...

—¡Bella, regresa de la luna que te necesito en la tierra! Ya entramos, así que no babees en el escritorio— entramos al laboratorio y Alice saludó al profesor como si nada... _cochina envidia..._

—¡Hola, profe! ¿Cómo está?

—Bien, Alice ¿y tú?

—Oh bien, ya sabe, lo usual.

—¿Cómo estas, Bella?— ¿había dicho que tiene una voz y un acento tremendamente sexy?

—Hola profesor, pues normal...— ¡genial, Bella! ¡Quedaste como la propia emo a punto de cortarse las venas con un _dorito_!

—Bueno chicos, hoy les tengo que dar una clase fuera de lo común, pero al ser profesor de biología, es mi deber darla debido al gran número de enfermedades venéreas y embarazos precoces que hay... Cada uno tome un condón y yo les diré la manera correcta de colocarlo— ¡¿Qué? ¡¿Es qué ya no tengo suficiente con fantasear despierta en sus clases? Tomé un puto condón de la caja que me pasó Newton... _maldito sádico pervertido. Si él cree que esa cara de "Bella con solo verte me corro" va a conseguir algo conmigo, está muy equivocado. _Observé como el papiprofe (si, así lo llamaba en mis pensamientos) sacaba el condón de su envoltorio. _No sé ni para qué da esta clase, aquí todo el mundo sabe cómo poner un condón, bueno… excepto Eric Yorkie ¡jajá!_

—Muchachos, observen como lo voy a colocar. Swan ¿podrías poner el dedo índice y medio juntos?— ya va, esperen un segundo: ¡¿Va a usar mis dedos como pene imaginario? _Dios, ampárame..._— lo van a tomar de la punta, mientras lo van bajando lentamente...— mi mente cochina no podía dejar de fantasear cosas no aptas para horario infantil, así que mi rostro empezó a sonrojarse sin remedio y mi mente viajó hacia tierras conocidas y totalmente placenteras. Cuando volví a mi cuerpo, el timbre que indicaba el final de la clase había sonado. Comencé a guardar mis cosas para abandonar el aula, pero una orgásmica voz interrumpió el hilo de mis pensamientos.

—Swan, quédese. Necesito hablar con usted un momento— ¡Santa Macarena de la Cochinchina! ¡Por favor, que no se haya dado cuenta de mi cara de león hambriento!

—Sí, dígame profesor...— mi voz apenas salía. _Vamos Swan, ¡no demuestres tus nervios! Si tienes las bolas suficientes, o más bien los ovarios, para cogerte al profesor con el pensamiento, ten los ovarios de enfrentarlo, mamita._

—Durante toda mi clase estuvo pensando en algo ¿Qué tanto pensaba, para mantenerse distraída durante mi hora?— ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda y más mierda! ¡Claro, ya sé! _Bueno profe, a ver cómo le explico esto... Usted tiene un culo y un cuerpo tan apetecibles, que en lo único que puedo pensar es en usted y yo follando como conejitos esponjositos en su escritorio... _¡Obvio que no le voy a decir eso!

—Bue-e-eno... eeeesteee... yo...— ¡Bravo Bella! ¡Quedaste como la retardada mental del día!

—¿Sabe, Swan? Tengo una ligera idea de que tanto piensas en mis clases— ¿Ah? ¿Perdón? ¿Qué es lo que acaba de decir?— Swan, no te hagas la tonta, he visto como me desnudas con la mirada desde el primer día de clases— ¿Qué? ¿Tan obvia soy?

—Sí, la verdad es que eres bastante obvia con tus emociones. Tu rostro es un libro abierto— Mi cara ardía literalmente, estoy segurísima que si me viera en un espejo justo ahora, hasta el blanco de mis ojos estaría de color rojo.

—Disculpe profesor, la verdad no era mi intención, yo…— no pude seguir hablando porque unos labios carnosos y cálidos colisionaron con los míos, dejándome una sensación de vacío cuando estos se alejaron.

—No te disculpes, yo también te desnudé en mi mente la primera vez que te vi—si estoy soñando, ¡no me despierten! El "profe" ¡sí que sabia dar clases! Su lengua se apoderó de la mía en un beso hambriento donde batallábamos por encontrar a un ganador. Rápidamente mi centro se estaba convirtiendo en un parque acuático, ¡con toboganes incluidos! El papiprofe seguía jugando con mi lengua mientras sus manos se deslizaban por debajo de la corta falda de mi uniforme, subiéndola hasta mi cintura y revelando el casi microscópico bikini que Alice me había regalado ayer.

—Swan… ¿Qué no sabes que existen los shorts? Un día de estos me vas a provocar un infarto…

—Lo lamento profe…— dije casi en un ronroneo ¿A dónde se fue la Bella Swan decente? _Vamos Bella, tu decencia está en el fondo de tu cabeza con la moral y las buenas costumbres, desde que te metiste en la oficina de tu entrenador personal y te le ofreciste en bandeja de plata. Claro que no puedes negar que Emmett... ¡Fue uno de los mejores! _Ok, lo admito, no soy una blanca palomita, pero su voz me prendía a niveles insospechados. Continuamos devorándonos el uno al otro mientras trataba de deshacerme de la mayor cantidad de ropa en el menor tiempo posible. Cuando por fin logré desabrochar su camisa, recorrí con mis manos avariciosas su formado pecho. Edward me levantó presionando mis nalgas, lo que fue una señal para que yo enrollara mis piernas en su cintura. Rápidamente sentí el escritorio debajo de mi, así que empecé a arrojar al suelo todo lo que se me atravesara por el medio. _Después lo recojo… _el papiprofe devoraba mi cuello mientras arrancaba mi camisa, haciendo que los botones de ésta saltaran por los aires en distintas direcciones y sacando a relucir mi sujetador de encaje negro.

—Wow Swan, quien diría que para ser una niña tienes un cuerpo así de delicioso— _si quieres te doy la receta: dos horas de ejercicio diario ¡y sexo durante toda la semana! _Él comenzó a morder y saborear todo lo que podía sobre la tela de sujetador, al tiempo que buscaba a tientas el broche en mi espalda.

—¡Demonios, Bella! ¡¿Dónde está el broche?— le di una mirada traviesa, mientras mis manos viajaban hacia el centro de mi pecho, donde se encontraba el broche del sujetador que tanto hizo enojar a mi querido profesor. Apenas lo abrí mis senos saltaron a su vista haciendo que sus hermosos ojos verde esmeralda se oscurecieran de _hambre _por mí. En menos de un minuto mi bikini desapareció dejando a la vista mi intimidad. Aproveché de terminar de sacar su camisa rápidamente antes de que él enterrara su cabeza entre mis piernas y comenzara darme, ¡el mejor sexo oral de toda mi vida!

—¡Dios, Edward!—casi grité cuando su rápida lengua empezó a embestirme sin piedad alguna. Mi mirada viajó rápidamente a su cabeza, que estaba metida en mi entrepierna cuando noté que había algo en su espalda del lado derecho… ¡Demonios, tiene un tatuaje! ¡Y yo que pensaba que solo era un rumor de la idiota descerebrada de Tanya! ¡Ahora si morí!

—Yo no vivo contigo Swan, así que para ti soy el profesor Cullen— ¡maldito! Que me dijera eso hacía que mi excitación creciera más si eso era posible. Añadió un dedo al trabajo que ya estaba haciendo su lengua, logrando que mi espalda se arqueara y mis caderas se comenzaran a mover en busca de mayor fricción.

—Swan, no te muevas o te castigo.

—Castígueme… ¡Ah!... he sido una muy mala alumna— apenas terminé de hablar sentí un segundo dedo adentrase en mi centro, logrando que casi gritara como una gata. Estaba a punto de llegar cuando abruptamente dejó de bombear y sacó sus dedos, dejándome muy molesta ¡Qué coño le pasa! Iba a abrir mi boca para protestar, pero el aire se quedó atorado en mi garganta cuando sentí su enorme miembro entrando en mi de una estocada.

—¡Dios Bella! Si estuvieras más estrecha ya me lo hubieras partido en dos— mi papiprofe se movía más rápido y más fuerte en cada embestida, tanto que casi podía sentirlo en mi garganta. Ambos gemíamos a causa de nuestros placenteros movimientos, haciendo que llegáramos al punto máximo de placer, cuando lo escuché gritar…

—¡Swan!— ¡demonios había estado fantaseando con el profesor! Y lo peor es que ahora estaba excitada, mientras mi clítoris era atravesado por punzadas de dolor. ¡Eso me pasa a mi por no pararle bolas a la clase!

—¿Se puede saber que tanto piensa, como para no prestarle atención a la clase?

—Di-discul-p-pe profesor— bien bueno Bella, no pudiste escoger otro momento para empezar a tartamudear—, no volverá a ocurrir— _eso espero._

—Swan, quédese, necesito hablar con usted un momento— ¿Ah? ¡Estoy teniendo una fuerte sensación de _deja vú_! Esto no me puede estar pasando a mí…

—Dígame profesor…— dije con miedo al ver como se acercaba a con movimientos propios de un león al acecho.

—Swan, la próxima vez que se excite fantaseando conmigo en clase, póngase más ropa interior, que la puedo oler desde el pasillo— mi rostro era todo un poema y más cuando metió su mano por debajo de mi corto uniforme acariciándome sobre la tela del bikini. Juro por mi colección de disfraces sexy ¡que esto no me lo esperaba! Acto seguido me tomó por la nuca y metió su lengua bruscamente en mi boca, arrancándome un gemido involuntario. Pero antes de que lo pudiera empezar a disfrutar se alejó, dándome una sonrisa endemoniadamente traviesa, de esas que ponen los niños cuando saben que te robaron un dulce _¡coño de la madre! Me dejó con las ganas el muy maldito…_ Lo vi dirigirse hacia la puerta, dejándome congelada en mi lugar.

—Cuídate Swan, nos vemos en la próxima clase…— _si profepapi, ahí estaré, y para la próxima profe sexy, veremos quién se queda con las ganas…_

**Justo en este instante estoy muuuuyyyy ansiosa porque me dejen un review, de verdad me gustaría saber que les pareció así que estoy abierta a críticas (constructivas) si les gustó: háganmelo saber para ver si desean que haga otro, sino les gustó: pues me quedaré con lo que han leído anteriormente de mi (solo estoy explorando a ver si sirvo para éste género XD) como dije arriba si son sensibles a este tipo de temas que no leyeran, si lo hicieron y no les gustó pues no me insulten yo solo advertí ¡jajajajajajajajaja! Con cariño**

**Ana Cullen**

**(PD: si quieren que continue la historia haganmelo saber XD)**


	2. ¡Me dejaron con las ganas!

**He aquí otro capi, lamento la demora pero quería traer un capi medianamente más largo así que acepto sugerencias… se los dedico a todas en serio no pensé tener 24 reviews en un solo capi así que espero no bajen tan dramáticamente los números, ustedes saben que ese es el estímulo de cualquier escritora… va especialmente dedicado como siempre a mi contraparte española Sorita Wolfgirl (¡lo ves sora! Aunque no lo creas si estoy escribiendo lemmon) también va dedicado a mi paisana venezolana Ro-Ro Hale, que casi murió de risa con lo de los doritos (tranquila para la próxima pongo ruffles o papitas lays) y por último pero no por eso menos importante a Sandry y a TeamEdward-gad87 ellas fueron las primeras en pedir continuación… sin más nada que agregar espero y lo disfruten ¡nos leemos abajo!**

**Disclaimer: los personajes y twilight pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, solo la historia es mía.**

**¡Me dejaron con las ganas!**

¡Nunca en toda mi vida había estado tan frustrada! No lo puedo creer… Cullen me dejó con las ganas, pero esto no se queda así, el es hombre y los hombres son débiles por naturaleza ¡y ningún hombre se resiste a los encantos de Isabella Marie Swan! ¡No señor! Como dice el dicho: si se levanta la única forma de bajarlo es metiéndolo, y cuando digo que se iba a levantar, es porque lo voy a dejar con un serio caso de bolas azules.

Rápidamente arregle mi uniforme y salí pitando hacia mi siguiente clase, casi ni podía caminar de la dolorosa excitación que me había dejado el mal nacido de Cullen, pero no podía saciarla con los imbéciles de ésta escuela, si lo sé soy una perra en todo el sentido de la palabra pero eso no significa que me voy a enrollar con Mike Newton ¡asco! La única y última vez que lo intenté por culpa de una estúpida apuesta que perdí, mi entrepierna estaba más seca que el desierto del Sahara.

Llegue a mi siguiente clase casi sin aliento y me situé a un lado de Alice quien me pasó una nota por debajo de la mesa.

_¿Dónde carajo estabas? ¡Llevo horas esperándote! ¿Qué te dijo Cullen? _

Como siempre Alice preguntaba todo de un solo golpe, ni siquiera porque me ve como una asmática crónica tratando de tomar un poco de aire, deja de preguntar cosas una detrás de la otra, tomé mi lápiz y escribí una respuesta rápida debajo de su nota.

_Estaba en el aula de Cullen y no llevas horas esperándome ¡así que deja de hablar pendejadas! Y ¿qué me dijo? ¡Muy simple! El mal nacido me dejó con las ganas ¡¿estás feliz?_

Casi apuñale la mano de Alice con el papel, la vi leerlo y la muy perra comenzó a reír ¡si a reírse! Si tengo amigas así para qué quiero enemigas…

—Señorita Brandon ¿Qué es lo que le parece tan gracioso?— _¡JA! Toma tu tomate carajo, eso es para que te sigas burlando de las necesidades de tu amiga…_

—Nada profesor Johnston.

—Eso espero Brandon— la hora pasó como un borrón para mí, que no podía sacarme de la cabeza ciertos ojos verdes y un escultural culo… Al fin llegó la hora del almuerzo pero eso también significaba que me tocaba el interrogatorio del año por parte de Alice, cosa que no se hizo esperar.

—Cuéntamelo todo Swan, y cuando digo todo es porque quiero detalles sucios ¿está claro?— con un suspiro de mi parte empecé a relatarle todo lo que había pasado luego de que ella se fuera, su cara pasó del asombro, a la ira, a la burla y luego a la cara que quería ver, si acertaron, el rostro de Alice se transformó en la tan ansiada máscara de venganza que yo tanto quería ver.

—Y eso fue todo lo que pasó, gracias al cielo que ya se me pasó la excitación ¡creí que me dolería por siempre!

—Tranquila amiga, ahora lo importante, te tienes que vengar de Cullen y tú tienes todas las armas en los lugares indicados cariño, si no me gustara tanto un pene créeme que tú fueras mi primera obsesión, de hecho creo que he fantaseado contigo una o dos veces— rodé los ojos ante lo último, solo a ella se le ocurre decir esas cosas…

—Ok Alice vuelve a la tierra y deja de fantasear conmigo ¿qué tienes en mente?— le dije con cansancio fingido.

—Bueno, pues tu próxima clase con él es el lunes siguiente, así que tienes una semana entera para prenderlo de todas las maneras posibles y el lunes te lo comes de desayuno— me dijo con una gran sonrisa como si acabara de decirme el pronóstico del tiempo.— Puedes empezar esta noche, tienes su número de celular ¿lo recuerdas?— ¡ja! Como olvidar eso, en una de mis tantas apuestas perdidas con Alice (si a veces la perra esa parecía una psíquica, todo lo que salía de su boca se cumplía) ella me obligó a pedirle el número al papiprofe ¡cabe destacar que parecía una señal de tránsito de tanto que me sonrojé! Cada vez que recuerdo ese día me pongo como un volcán…

_Había perdido nuevamente otra apuesta con Alice ¡como se le ocurría que YO Isabella Swan, iba a darle a Eric Yorkie un beso de lengua de treinta segundos! ¡Está loca! Prefiero cualquiera sea el castigo que me dé…_

—_Bien enana ¿Cuál es el castigo?— le dije, esperando que probablemente me dijera que tengo que ir de compras con ella._

—_Le tienes que pedir el número de teléfono a Cullen— ¡¿Qué? ¡¿A Alice como que le pegó la luna?_

—_¡¿Estás loca, Alice? ¡Moriré de vergüenza!_

—_Calla Bella, nadie ha muerto de vergüenza y si no es eso entonces tienes que besar a Eric Yorkie— maldita Alice ¡ella sabe que ni en cien años besaría al tarado de Yorkie!_

_Era lunes y por supuesto hoy teníamos clase con el papiprofe, mientras transcurría la bendita hora yo pensaba en las mil y un maneras de pedirle el teléfono a Cullen, por mi cabeza pasaron todos los escenarios habidos y por haber pero ninguno me convencía, al final decidí quedarme como la alumna buena que ayuda al profesor a recoger sus cosas. Todos ya había salido y yo todavía seguía ahí recogiendo mis cosas._

—_¿Necesitas algo, Bella?— ya decía yo que no me había dicho nada._

—_Y-yo quería saber si me podría explicar algunas cosas que no entendí— le dije con toda la inocencia que me fue posible, considerándose que soy yo… aunque no era del todo mentira, estuve más concentrada viéndole el culo que prestándole atención a la clase._

—_Emmm, pues ahorita estoy un poco corto de tiempo, pero este es mi número de celular, me mandas un mensaje y así vemos que día nos conviene a los dos— ¡sí! ¡Chúpate esa Alice! Después de todo no fue tan difícil…_

—_¡Gracias profesor! Si, le mandaré un mensaje— le dije mientras veía el papel que me había dado con su número._

—_Una última cosa Bella, cuando apuesten sobre quien besará a Eric Yorkie y quien me pedirá el número de teléfono… procura que no las oigan— ok… trágame tierra, llévame viento, arrástrame infierno ¡El nos escuchó! recuérdenme no apostar más nada con Alice, por favor._

Regresé a mi cuerpo con el sonrojo más grande de la historia, al recordar la vergüenza que había pasado ese día y al parecer Alice se dio cuenta de lo que estaba recordando, porque se comenzó a carcajear como nunca, _desgraciada ¡claro como no fue ella! ¡si puede darse el lujo de reírse!_

—Para de reírte Alice, pareces hiena— y ahora fue mi turno de reírme, la cara de Alice pasó de la risa descontrolada a la ira en medio segundo… ella odiaba que le dijeran hiena ¡jajá! Bueno quien la manda a estar burlándose de mí.

Gracias al cielo mi día terminó rápido… ya tenía una semana sin ir al gimnasio, con todos los deberes y el estar ocupada fantaseando con el papiprofe había olvidado ir a ejercitarme ¡y hoy era un buen día! Con las ganas que me había dejado el mal nacido de Cullen, el único que me las podía bajar era mi entrenador personal: Emmett.

Prácticamente volé a casa en mi audi r8 spyder de color plateado, mi familia tiene buen status económico así que me puedo dar estos lujos. Llegué a mi casa en menos tiempo del esperado, rápidamente me enfundé en un ajustado pantalón de hacer ejercicio con corte a la cadera y mi top a juego que dejaba al descubierto mi abdomen, y para terminar un abrigo a juego con el conjunto, todo por supuesto cortesía de Alice Brandon.

Llegué al gimnasio, que para ser de un pequeño pueblo estaba bastante bien. Escanee el lugar con mi mirada buscando a cierto hombre musculoso de rizos oscuros, y ahí estaba él: Emmett… la fantasía perfecta para cualquier chica con más de dos dedos de frente, alto, fornido con unos brazos tan fuertes, que te hacen sentir como Lois Lane cuando es rescatada por Superman; y no hablemos de la delantera… pecho esculpido a mano, ojos azules que te hacen babear y blanca sonrisa, aunque claro mi color favorito era el verde _¿Por qué será? Si lo sé, no engaño a nadie, todas sabemos a qué ojos me refiero… _Caminé hasta Emmett y por supuesto a penas sintió estaba cerca, se giró dándome una sonrisa seductora ¿ya había dicho que Emmett era hermoso? Pues ahora lo reitero.

—Hey Bella ¿qué te trae por aquí? Pensé que te habías olvidado de mí— dijo haciendo un puchero tan sexy, que hasta ablandaría a la desgraciada de la profesora de Cálculo… _Tal vez le debería recomendar que visitara el gimnasio…_

—Hola Emmie— le dije dándole una sonrisa de lado, al tiempo que pasaba mi dedo índice entre sus marcados pectorales— no me olvidé de ti cariño, si no que estaba un poco ocupada, los profesores son un dolor en el culo.

—Lo sé bebé, ahora ¿vas a ejercitar un poco hoy?— claro que quería ejercitar… solo que otros músculos específicos. No hay nada que prendiera más a Emmett, que ver a una mujer ejercitando y eso era exactamente lo que le iba a dar.

El me guió hasta un equipo de multifuerzas, en donde ejercitaba mis brazos, por supuesto al hacer esto ejercitaba mis pechos consiguiendo que casi saltaran fuera del pequeño top, así que decidí poner en marcha mis planes de seducción.

—¿Así Emmett? ¿O le agregamos otra pesa?— Emmett tragaba mientras veía como mis músculos se contraían por el esfuerzo.

—Ammm… y-yo creo que así estás bien— bueno, se acabo el juego previo de seducción, ya me estoy desesperando y que él me vea con cara de excitación no me ayuda.

—Bien Emm, mejor vayamos a tu despacho a ver el conteo de calorías ¿te parece?— y creo que si le pareció, porque tomó mi mano rápidamente y casi me llevó corriendo hasta su oficina.

A penas entramos me pegó bruscamente pero sin lastimarme contra la puerta, esa era una de las cosas que me gustaba de Emmett, era un hombre en todo el sentido de la palabra pero a la vez no te dejaba con una gama de morados en la piel, seguimos besándonos apasionadamente mientras nuestras ropas empezaban a esparcirse por toda la habitación ¡Dios que bueno está Emmett! No tardé en quitarle su camiseta negra, dejando a la vista el mejor torso que he visto en mi vida, sus marcados músculos me hacían agua la boca, si él fuera un chocolate no se por donde hubiera empezado a lamerlo.

Mordí su cuello desesperadamente, ganándome un gemido de su parte, el casi rompió mi top de ejercicio cuando lo sacó desesperadamente por mi cabeza mientras devoraba mis pechos al descubierto con su hábil y deliciosa lengua ¡Dios este hombre iba a ser mi perdición! Mientras chupaba uno de mis pechos con la otra mano masajeaba el otro ¡esto era la gloria y el infierno unidos en uno solo! Ya no aguantaba más, así que introduje mi mano en sus bóxer para tocar su ya tan endurecido miembro; Emmett siseo por lo bajo al sentir como mi mano hacia movimientos constantes, cosa que lo llevó casi al límite, rápidamente me sujeto de las nalgas y casi me estrello en la camilla que servía para las emergencias, mis pantalones de ejercicio, mi bikini, y las medias desaparecieron en el mismo instante ¡En serio, Emmett es mejor que David Copperfield! Emmett no aguantó más y me penetró fuertemente ¡Esto era lo que yo tanto necesitaba! Nuestros movimientos eran totalmente animales, en la oficina se oía el chirrido del metal contra el suelo mientras nuestras carnes chocaban y mis gemidos subían cada vez más.

—¡Emmett! Más ¡Dios! R-rápido— mi voz salía entre cortada a causa de nuestros movimientos y el éxtasis que estábamos a punto de lograr, y como si Emmett fuera un Ferrari último modelo acelero sus movimientos hasta casi volverme loca, estoy más que segura que todo el gimnasio podía escucharnos. Yo estaba a punto de llegar, si es posible lo sentí ponerse más duro en mi interior, el sintió que estaba cerca así que comenzó a masajear mi clítoris ¡maldita sea! Mis paredes se contrajeron tanto que casi imposibilitaban los movimientos de Emm, logrando que el terminara justo después de mi.

Con las respiraciones entrecortadas aún, nos logramos dar un último beso apasionado antes de ponernos nuestras ropas entre besos y caricias un tanto salvajes de parte de los dos, si seguíamos así terminaríamos de vestirnos mañana y tenía que comenzar mi tortura en contra del papiprofe… el papiprofe, cada vez que pienso en él se me revuelve el estómago, y al parecer Emmett lo notó…

—¿Qué pasa mi sexy Bells? ¿Problemas de pantalones?— Emmett… a pesar de ser mi mejor pene también es mi mejor amigo y consejero (después de Alice, claro).

—Si algo así, me quiero desayunar a mi profesor de biología— le dije con una sonrisa traviesa, una vez que termine de arreglar mi cabello.

—¿Cullen? Lo tienes comiendo de la palma de tu mano, te lo aseguro.

—¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Se te nota por toda la cara Bella, tu cara dice "me quiero tirar a un hombre y no he podido", por eso estas aquí hoy lo más probable es que te haya dejado más prendida que fuego artificial en fiestas patronales— maldita sea… tenía más razón que un santo, quizás el me podía ayudar.

—Verás Emm… la cosa es que quiero demostrarle que solo es un juego para mí y de verdad quiero estar con él ¡me tiene loca! ¡Voy a reprobar biología porque no paro de verlo como si fuera una perra en celo!— Emmett empezó a reírse atronadoramente, hasta creo que lo escucharon en Canadá. —¡Emm! ¡No te rías, aconséjame mejor!

—Oki, bueno Bells a ver cómo te explico esto… a los hombres nos gusta que nos provoquen y eso lo sabes tú de sobra, así que se como lo eres aquí conmigo, solo no te dirijas a él directamente ¿entiendes? Préndelo de varias formas, provócalo, haz que te desee, los hombres siempre vamos a estar tentados por lo prohibido y eso es lo que va a hacer más excitante el juego, el es tu profesor y tú una estudiante jodidamente caliente, créeme he visto los uniformes que usas, no será tan difícil que el tipo tenga una erección en mitad de la clase— Emmett tenía razón, él se hacía a desear y a ese juego pueden jugar dos… prepárate Cullen…

Llegué a mi casa bastante tarde por mi agitado rato en el gimnasio, me bañé y me puse una de mis pijamas de seda (cortesía de Alice, claro está). Ya era hora de poner mi plan en marcha, así que me recosté en mi cama King size y empecé a escribir en mi celular, un texto.

_Hola querido profesor… ¿qué tal su día? _

_B._

Esperé aproximadamente tres minutos cuando el celular vibró en la palma de mi mano.

_Hola Bella… pues muy bien a decir verdad, corregí algunas cosas de tus compañeros. No fue tan agitado mi día ¿Qué tal el tuyo?_

_E._

¡No tan agitado! Claro él fresco como una lechuga, mientras yo estuve a punto de follar con Mike Newton como último recurso… ahora si estaba molesta.

_Pues el mío fue casi igual, solo que cuando retienes algunas cosas ¿duele un poco, sabe? Así que pensé que era mejor liberarlas… y usted profe ¿nunca se ha quedado con las ganas de hacer algo y no ha podido?_

_B._

A ver qué contestas a eso mal nacido, nadie deja a Bella Swan con las ganas…

_Pues… hay veces en que si me he quedado con las ganas de algo, pero si hay otra persona implicada en eso… es divertido ver su cara de frustración ¿No crees Bella?_

_E._

¡MALDITO! ¡¿DIVERTIDO, ES EN SERIO? A ver Bella tranquila, respira profundo y trata de calmarte, bien Cullen tú te lo has buscado, para el lunes serás mío… ¡eso escríbelo hijo de tu madre! ¡Escríbelo!

_¡Jajajaja! Si lo sé por experiencia propia, normalmente soy yo la que deja con las ganas… es que soy muy buena, para cualquier perdedor que no sabe lo que quiere… no cualquiera puede conmigo profe…_

_B._

¡Chúpate esa! A ver qué respondes a eso querido profesor.

_¿Así que cualquiera no puede contigo? Todo depende del hombre Bella, si has estado con una gran cantidad de niños… no sabes lo que es un hombre de verdad._

_E._

Golpe bajo, lo admito… pero yo tengo mis armas.

_Dice usted que no lo sé… además algunos "hombres" como usted dice, no están con "niñas" como yo, porque tienen miedo de no funcionar bien y pasar una vergüenza de la que dudo puedan recuperarse fácilmente._

_B._

Lo estaba retando, para ver hasta qué punto llegaba mi amado profesor.

_¿Así que eso es lo que piensas Swan? ¿M e estás retando?_

_E._

Y como que el adivino mis intenciones….

_Mmm… puede ser ¿Usted que cree?_

_B._

Ok, estoy siendo jodidamente sarcástica.

_No deberías jugar con fuego… te puedes quemar._

_E._

Es que ese es el detalle, yo me quiero quemar, o más bien ya me estoy quemando, pero de deseo.

_Si me quemo… para eso existe el agua, además los dos sabemos que nos queremos quemar… que descanse profe, un beso… donde usted quiera…_

_B._

Si fui un poquito osada, pero se lo merece…

_Que descanses Swan, tal vez ese beso… me lo puedas dar mañana… que sueñes conmigo._

_E._

Dios… necesito cambiarme las pantys, creo que se acaban de transformar en un parque acuático ¡porque tiene que tener ese efecto en mi! Y a eso agreguémosle que fue por mensaje de texto, no quiero imaginar cómo será en vivo y directo. Me cansé de dar vueltas así que apagué mi celular y me dispuse a acomodarme para dormir, con un último pensamiento rondando mi cabeza.

_Bueno papiprofe, nos veremos mañana, seré una buena estudiante y seguiré instrucciones al pie de la letra._

_Vas a desear nunca haber provocado a mi fiera interna…_

**¿Les gustó? ¿Lo odiaron? ¿Merezco a los Volturis? Pues díganlo en un review… ya saben como siempre, si son sensibles a estos temas no insulten, para eso una pone que es rating M… en serio denme sus opiniones chicas, valen mucho para mí, para poder ir mejorando la historia, si les gusta y cosas así, además de que me alegran el día ¡jajajajaja! Cuídense mucho las quiere **

**Ana Cullen**


	3. ¿Sorprendido?

**¡Nuevo capi niñaaaaaaas! Y niños si es que hay alguno, muuuchas gracias por los review en serio me alegran el día, de verdad me gusta saber su opinión y mientras menos reviews, menos actualizo (dios que mala soy ¬¬) en fin les dedico el capi a toooodas ustedes, que me leen muchas gracias, en especial a mi fam lemmonera, en serio chicas una de las mejores cosas que me ha pasado fue encontrarlas a ustedes las quiero muchísimo, y sin más ¡que disfruten el capi! LEAN MI NOTA AL FINAL ES IMPORTANTE**

**Disclaimer: ni los personajes ni Twilight me pertenecen, solo la trama es mía.**

**¿Sorprendido?**

Al día siguiente, me levanté con un ligero dolor de cabeza por haber estado pensando (y con esto me refiero a sueños) en el desgraciado del papiprofe ¡Es que se me aparecía hasta en la sopa! ¡Dios! Menos mal que los pensamientos son privados, porque sino ¡yo misma me hubiera enterrado tres metros bajo tierra!

Desayuné lo primero que encontré en la cocina, ni siquiera sabía que me estaba comiendo, lo único que sabía es que la mierda esa sabía a tierra; bajé mi mirada a lo que me estaba comiendo y para mi mala suerte era una condenada barrita energética ¡qué asco, las odio! El resto de lo que quedaba de la barrita del diablo, lo boté a la basura.

Durante todo el camino a la escuela estuve pensando en mi sexy profesor, dios mío… es que no es posible que este hombre me mueva el piso con solo pensar en el, es de esa clase de hombre que no encuentras todos los días; no solo es su físico… sino que es todo el junto, su personalidad es atrayente en todo sentido, su mirada insinuante hace que tus piernas se debiliten de solo ver ese mar color verde que se oscurece de deseo hace que te quedes sin aliento… yo sé que no existe la perfección, pero él lo es a su propio estilo.

Llegué casi ida al instituto, acomodé mi uniforme y me dirigí a la peor clase que los docentes alguna vez pudieron inventar ¡esa porquería de materia no le gusta a nadie! Bueno a los hombres si… y solo por la profesora: Rosalie Hale, una rubia despampanante, con un cuerpo de infarto. Pero todo esto no le quita lo atorrante, es de ese tipo de rubias que a pesar de ser rubias eran jodidamente inteligentes y con esto quiero decir que es un dolor en todo el sentido de la palabra, ni siquiera puedo especificar en qué parte del cuerpo es una molestia.

Me sentía como cerdito antes del matadero y esto no mejoró cuando sentí un dolor horrible en mi nalga derecha.

—¡Hola mamita! Suelta, que hablaste con Cullen anoche— juro por dios que la mataré, solo a Alice se le ocurre dejarme sin nalga justo antes de entrar a clase de cálculo.

—Alice, para la próxima no me pases las nalgas para adelante.

—Ok, ya cálmate, ahora dime que hablaron anoche— en serio, no estaba de humor para esto así que le pasé mi celular para que comenzara a leer los mensajes, de reojo podía ver como susurraba cosas y se tapaba la boca con la mano mientras decía una y otra vez "tukiti Edward, toma Bella, eso es para que seas serio, sóbate" y yo cada vez me hundía más en la desesperación ¿Cómo le iba a ver la cara otra vez, después de todo lo que le había dicho? La mejor solución es que me haga la loca, y actuar como si nada hubiera pasado.

Luego de varios comentarios por parte de la loca que tengo por amiga, al fin logramos llegar al aula de cálculo, y como lo imaginé la perra de Rosalie Hale ya se encontraba ahí, sentada a todas sus anchas detrás del escritorio, mientras su mirada de halcón a punto de comerse un pobre, adorable e inocente conejito se paseaba por mi rostro apenas me vio entrar.

—Buenos días Swan, llegas tarde, que no se repita— mal parida hija de su madre, ¡ojala los cuervos se la coman viva! Estaba un minuto tarde nada más, pero como yo tengo una diana pintada en la frente por supuesto tengo que soportar todos sus desplantes si quiero pasar la materia.

—Lo siento profesora— dije con los dientes apretados mientras prácticamente la asesinaba con la mirada y la muy desgraciada se regodeaba en mi miseria ¡genial!

—Bueno alumnos, hoy les tengo un anuncio—_espero que diga que va a renunciar, eso sí haría mi día feliz_— no les podré dar clases durante las próximas dos semanas, así que vendrá un suplente, y ese suplente es mi hermano gemelo así que no quiero ningún tipo de bromas, yo me entero de todo y saben muy bien que eso repercutirá en sus calificaciones—_es que yo soy demasiado ilusa ¿qué esperaba? Obvio que no nos iba a dejar clases libres así como así… solo espero que el profesorcito ese no sea tan cabrón como lo es su hermana.— _y sin más, les presento a mi hermano: Jasper Hale.

Por la puerta entró un rubio despampanante, muy parecido a su hermana, ojos azules, piel blanca, cabello un poco largo por los hombros, y por su expresión se veía que era todo lo contrario a la perra que tiene por hermana. Por el rabito del ojo creí ver como Alice se limpiaba un hilito de baba ¡jajá! _¿Con que le gustó el nuevo profe? _Haaaay Alice, acabas de suicidarte tu misma.

—Bien clase, hoy no haremos nada porque primero necesito conocerlos, aunque mi hermana lo crea innecesario discrepo con ella en eso— _¡Ja! Si vamos al caso estamos en la misma situación querido profesor, porque su hermana es una perra en todo el sentido de la palabra_— así que ¿Quién empieza?— _duuuulceeee vengaaaaanzaaaaa…. _Rápidamente y con toda la fuerza que Dios me pudo otorgar en ese momento, casi le fracturé el dedo gordo del pie a Alice del pisotón que le di, mis oídos se llenaron del melodioso grito súper agudo de la venganza.

—¡Tú hija de…!

—Señorita…

—¡Madreee, perra desgraciada, sabes cuánto me costo la pedicura! ¡Ahora me quedó marcado tu pie del hombre de las nieves! ¡ME DEBES UNA PEDICURA ZORRA!

—Brandon— me apresuré a contestar, antes que la loca de mi amiga se diera cuenta de que el profesor le llamó la atención.

—Señorita Brandon, ya que se ha levantado y ha demostrado que tiene un excelente y muy culto léxico ¿Por qué no se presenta usted primero?— _¡ja! Responde Brandon Mister Sexy Teacher está esperando…_

La cara de Alice era todo un poema, parecía que le hubieran inyectado salsa de tomate en las venas y ésta hubiera viajado a la velocidad de la luz a su rostro ¡jajá! Abría y cerraba la boca una y otra vez sin que saliera ni medio sonido roto por la mitad.

—Yo soy Alice Brandon, profesor.

—Bien Alice, ya que eres tan valiente de gritar tantas… cosas ¿Por qué no me dices que clases les está dando la profesora Rosalie?— mierda, Alice y yo éramos prácticamente analfabetas en esta materia ¿de verdad el esperaba que ella le respondiera eso? Y efectivamente Alice se quedó muda sin nada que responder, mientras escuchábamos a los grillitos de fondo y pasaba la pelota esa de tierra que se ve en las películas del lejano oeste, _ok Bella, deja de ver tantas películas de Tommy Lee Jones…—_ como que veo que no sabe la respuesta, le recomiendo que se siente señorita Brandon está usted haciendo el ridículo— _¡ouch! No fue conmigo y me dolió. _Alice se giró hacia mí con su mejor cara de Emily Rose mezclada con Linda Blair, no me sorprendería si en cualquier momento empezara a expulsar vomito verde en cantidades industriales y que su cabeza comenzara a girar.

La clase siguió como si nada, pero mi amiga estaba terriblemente callada, y solo se puede esperar una sola cosa de su expresión ausente: venganza. Apenas sonó el timbre recogí mis cosas tan pronto como pude, pero por supuesto, una de las cosas que Dios si le dio a Alice, fue una habilidad innata para atraparme cuando era necesario.

—Ni creas que te escapas de mí, Swan— dijo mientras jalaba de mi mochila y de mí al mismo tiempo, como si fuéramos una pluma.

—¿Y qué propone usted, señorita Brandon?— dije imitando el tono pomposo del profesor Jasper.

El rostro de Alice, era el vivo ejemplo de la demencia total y absoluta, su sonrisa macabra estaba en todas sus anchas, parecía el guasón en versión femenina.

—Vamos Bella, vas a pagar por lo que me hiciste y además te haré un favor— _ok, esto no augura nada bueno_— vas a entrar al salón de profesores, te disculparas con Jasper por mí y además provocarás a Cullen con tu lindo culo.

—¿Y cómo pretendes que haga eso, Einstein? Que yo sepa no sabemos si Cullen y Hale están ahí.

—Créeme, nunca dudes de mi belleza, esos dos estarán ahí. Pero primero tenemos que arreglarte.

La loca de Alice me jaló al baño, sin derecho a replicas, ni pataleos y mucho menos a un abogado. Soltó mi cabello lo más rápido que sus diminutas manos le permitían, alborotándolo y dejándolo como si acabara de tener sexo, delineo un poco mis ojos en negro y aplicó un poco de gloss a mis labios y rubor a mis mejillas, la desgraciada esa me hizo ponerme la peor ropa interior que alguien se pueda poner a pesar de ser muy sexy ¡ropa interior de encaje! Era un hermoso cachetero en color vino tinto que hacía que me piel se viera endemoniadamente blanca y muy sexy.

Caminé lo más segura que pude, aunque la picazón me estuviera matando igual tenía que actuar como toda una _femme fatale, _solo me faltaba de fondo la música de _Man! I feel like a woman_ y ya estaba lista, entré como toda una diosa en el salón de los profesores, hasta el viento alborotó mi cabello como en las películas, definitivamente hoy era mi día sensual del año, solo quitémosle la picazón del encaje ¡y hoy sería mi día feliz!

Efectivamente Cullen estaba en el salón, y sentado justamente en frente de Hale, así que quedaba perfecta mi estrategia de seducción a la antigua, caminé lentamente hacia donde se encontraba el nuevo profe de cálculo y pasé por un lado de Cullen sin siquiera mirarlo, pero yo si podía sentir como sus ojos verdes me taladraban por todos lados.

—Emm… ¿Profesor Jasper?— dije en mi mejor papel de niña buena y santa.

—Si dígame señorita…

—Swan— me apresuré con una sonrisa angelical y coqueta al mismo tiempo— verá sin querer pisé a mi amiga en clase, y fue por eso que ella respondió de esa forma, le ruego que la disculpe, ella en este momento está muriendo de la vergüenza— dije con una mueca falsa de arrepentimiento, con lo que yo no contaba es que Alice entrara justo en ese momento.

—Bella ¡¿Qué haces aquí?— si no la conociera mejor juraría que esa mueca de sorpresa y vergüenza era verdadera, pero Alice es una completa zorra, esa de niña buena e inocente no le queda ni mandada a hacer.

—La señorita Swan me estaba explicando sobre el incidente de esta mañana, no se preocupe señorita Brandon, está usted disculpada solo espero que no se repita.

—No se preocupe profesor, no volverá a suceder— dijo ahora en plan de cazadora, no sé como hizo la desgraciada esa, pero el contenido de mi bolso se desparramó en el piso, rodando en todas direcciones.

—¡Bella! Cuantas veces te he dicho que no te dejes el bolso abierto— ¿esa voz fue la de Cullen? ¡Maldito fue el! Alice me dio una mirada bastante significativa y en ese momento supe que tenía que hacer.

Me agaché pero sin dejar ponerme en cuclillas, mientras sentí como la mano de Alice se paseaba justo por mi centro y mi trasero que ¡está bien lo admito! Si me mojé un poco, y me atreví a dar una mirada entre mis piernas a pesar de estar casi de cabeza y lo que vi me encantó, Edward tenía un serio problema que el periódico del día de hoy no podía tapar, rápidamente recogí los pocos marcadores que se me cayeron "accidentalmente" del bolso y me envaré como solo una stripper puede hacerlo y para rematar la sexy escena Alice apretó un poco mi nalga dándome una sonrisa cómplice y de burla, que solo decía algo: Cullen había caído.

Miré a Cullen sobre mi hombro con la más retadora y sensual mirada que Dios me pudo dar en ese justo instante, cuando regresé mi mirada al frente vi que Cullen no era el único con un "pequeño" problemita el profe Jasper también se encontraba en una situación parecida, el maletín tamaño industrial y sus mejillas levemente sonrosadas lo delataban enormemente.

Antes de irme recordé algo que venía rondando en mi mente y ¿qué mejor que hacerlo cuando la zorra de Rosalie Hale no estaba?

—Por cierto profesor Hale, dele esta tarjeta a su hermana, es de un entrenador personal excelente, tal vez un poco de ejercicio no le venga mal— le dije sugestivamente mientras el pasaba saliva, y nos veía como león hambriento a Alice y a mi

Di una última mirada hacia atrás cuando Alice y yo salíamos del salón y pude ver como el rostro de Edward estaba en su mejor expresión de sorpresa…

_¡Ja! ¿Sorprendido Cullen? ¿Acaso creías que tratabas con una niña? Pues fíjate que no… La semana apenas empieza, yo de ti consideraría descargarme, quiero que funciones el lunes porque créeme que serás mío… si o si…_

_Besos, Bella…_

Cerré la tapa de mi teléfono de un solo movimiento que resonó en todo el solitario pasillo, mientras le daba una mirada burlona a Alice, quien había leído todo lo que le mande a Cullen

—Bien Bella, ya es tuyo muñeca, el marcador va Cullen: uno, Swan: uno ¡y no me quiero perder el desempate!

—Lo sé Alice, la semana aun es joven…

**Espero que les haya gustado a pesar de haber sido más corto que el anterior, saben que acepto sugerencias, reclamos etc etc etc… tratare de actualizar tan pronto como mi musa y mi agenda me dejen, ¡por cierto! Antes de que se me olvide… tengo varias historias en mente y me gustaría saber sus opiniones.**

**Son rating M las tres:**

"_**El Vampiro" Summary: El vampiro, un famoso ladrón de autos conocido por toda una nación… ¿será capaz de dejar la vida que lleva y a la mujer que ama por reivindicarse? ¿Y qué pasará cuando la vida de su hermano se vea amenazada y tenga que regresar a esa vida peligrosa? —No sabes en lo que te metes Edward… —No importa es mi hermano y lo único que me queda…**_

"_**El Novio de mi hija es…" Summary: —¡Rose! ¡¿te lo explico en chino? A pesar de ser de mi edad es el novio de mi hija. —Vamos Bella, todos caemos en la tentación aunque sea una vez…**_

"_**Tensión escolar" Summary: Secuela del Papiprofe, el profesor Edward Cullen nunca pensó que al aceptar trabajar en el instituto de Forks se encontraría con la tentación andante —créeme que serás mío… si o si…—**__**dios, en qué me he metido… **_

**¿Les gustan los títulos y los summary? Pues espero que si denme sus opiniones! Las quiero mucho**

**Ana Cullen**


	4. ¿Angel o Demonio? ¡ambas es mejor!

**Mis hermosas lectoraaaaaas, cuánto tiempo sin traer una actualización (ocho meses para ser exacta) pero he vuelto y jamás he dejado la historia, no tengo excusa para justificarme, solo el hecho de que no tenía inspiración ni ánimos para continuar escribiendo, pero sé que muchas esperaban con fe a que yo actualizara, por lo tanto voy a tratar de hacerlo más seguido no solo en esta sino en todas mis historias. Sin más, les dejo un capitulo que me tomó mucho esfuerzo escribir espero y les guste y una vez más lamento la larga espera.**

**Disclaimer: todos los personajes y twilight pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, solo la historia, la trama y el fuerte OOC es mío ¡jajajajaja!**

**¿Ángel o Demonio? ¡Ambas es mejor!**

¡Al fin tuve aunque sea un pequeño desahogo! Cullen se cree la gran cosa, al menos lo dejé frío.

Volví a leer una vez más el mensaje que le mandé a Cullen mientras me regodeaba en mi gloria y escuchaba la cháchara de Alice como música de ambiente. Íbamos riendo hacia la salida cuando mi teléfono vibró en mi mano, un mensaje.

_Está bien Swan, tú te crees muy mala, ¿no? Demuéstralo, recuerda que son veintisiete años contra diecisiete, no me vengas con tus psicologías baratas, has ganado una pequeña batalla el día de hoy pero no la guerra, ahora es que falta niñita… averigüemos que tan mala eres, ¿te parece?_

¡Dios! ¡¿Será que algún día me dejas ganar una? Por lo visto Alice también leyó lo que me puso el desgraciado, porque tenía la boca tan abierta que cualquier puta le pediría el secreto de cómo dar una buena mamada.

—Bella, esto es un hueso duro de roer, créeme, necesitaras la ayuda de Dios, la del Diablo y la mía al mismo tiempo si quieres ganar esto.

—¡¿Tú crees, Alice? Nada más con la tuya basta, ¡en serio! Tú eres peor que el infierno y el cielo combinados.

—Gracias— y como siempre Alice lo toma todo como un cumplido, busqué como loca mi auto en el estacionamiento, lo que quería era salir corriendo de ese endemoniado instituto y no tener que poner mi zapato de diseñador otra vez ahí, pero como nada en la vida es perfecto, tengo que regresar.

Al fin llegué a mi casa con tiempo de sobra para darme un relajante baño de burbujas y pensar en mi próximo movimiento, me sentía como en un juego de ajedrez en el cual Edward puede leerme la mente. Pero tengo que cerrar mis ideas, pensar con mi cabeza y no con mi vagina si quería ganar esto, solo necesito provocarlo un poco más y ya será mío.

Las sales aromáticas y la tina de hidromasaje estaban logrando relajarme, solo escuchaba el sonido del agua y el eco de mis pensamientos que me llevaba hasta un mar color verde en el que me quería perder y… ok, Bella, regresa a tu cuerpo de adolescente promiscua, o más bien pídele a tu vagina que regrese del mundo de penelandia. Es que penelandia al estilo Bella está lleno de muchos Edwards, y castillos con formas de penes, ríos de semen y… oh por Dios estoy perdiendo la cabeza ¡pareciera que hubiera caído en una película de Tim Burton pero versión porno! Aunque si sale Johnny Deep por ahí yo no me molesto es que ¿se imaginan?... en el momento más oscuro de la tierra un perdido joven interpretado por Johnny Depp y Chinpancracia Catalina del Carmen estelarizada por Helena Bonham Carter, se enamoran perdidamente y van a un mundo de fantasía donde la lujuria y el placer están a la orden del día, dirigida y escrita por Tim Burton llega a los cines en septiembre "Penelandia" búsquela en 3D en su cine más cercano. Porque esa es otra, ahora toda mierda es en 3D de seguro en Penelandia ves hasta como el pene te escupe en un ojo y lo impresionante es que sientes el semen bajar por tus lentes especiales, cuando te das cuenta de que no es la tecnología sino un maldito gay que se estaba masturbando en el asiento de adelante y como su semen tiene complejo de Superman (ahora imaginen la musiquita de fondo) se estrelló justo en tu cara; ahora volviendo al tema de mi vagina... En serio cualquier mujer que adore el sexo está de acuerdo conmigo en una cosa: las vaginas son traicioneras.

Siempre va a llegar el momento en que tu vagina y tu cerebro no se ponen de acuerdo, y lo peor es que la puta vagina debería ponerse de tu lado, ¡se supone que son mejores amigas! Pero no, ella siempre hace lo que le da la perra gana, hay veces en que tu cerebro dice que no y ella sale de metiche a decir "sí, sí y sí" se emociona por nada y tanto se emociona que hasta "llora" y créanme que la mía llora cada vez que siente a Cullen cerca, les apuesto lo que quieran a que le pediría un autógrafo con su "lápiz" especial. Putas vaginas de mierda, una las odia y las ama al mismo tiempo, pero hay que estar claras; las sensaciones que te hace sentir tu vagina son inigualables, por eso es que hombres y mujeres se rinden ante el encanto de una vagina, en fin por eso es que yo no le doy tanta importancia a la mía, la desgraciada esa me vive traicionando cada día en que el maldito Cullen se atraviesa en mi camino, pero más poderoso es mi cerebro, o eso espero yo.

Luego de que mi piel se convirtiera en la de una anciana debido al agua decidí salirme de la tina, al menos había logrado relajarme algo. En serio, necesitaba descargarme urgentemente así que comencé a buscar en mi lista telefónica al primer hombre con un buen pene que me hiciera gritar con cada penetrada... mmm, tal vez el profe Jasper sea de buena ayuda ¡Olvídalo Bella! Él es de Alice... ni modo solo quedamos mis hermosos dedos y yo, lo bueno de ser una perra en toda la expresión de la palabra es que aprendes de todo, pero para poder usar mis dedos necesito estimulo...

_Hola querido Papiprofe, ¿Qué tal su noche? ¿Aun vive o necesita que yo lo reviva?_

_B._

Mi hermosa Alice estaría orgullosa de mí, a los minutos mi teléfono vibro indicándome la llegada de la tan ansiada respuesta.

_Cariño yo estoy vivo sin necesidad de que una niña como tú venga a despertarme ¿aburrida Swan? Yo pensé que tú tenías más imaginación..._

_E._

Y ya empezó la ronda de "burlémonos de Bella" simplemente hermoso.

_Si tengo imaginación profe lo que pasa es que a veces esta imaginación necesita ser estimulada ¿qué eso no es deber de los docentes? ¿Estimular a sus alumnos?_

_B._

Vamos a ver si mi querido profesor sabe estimular a su mejor estudiante.

_Touché Swan... llevas razón en eso ¿y en qué tipo de estimulo necesitas ayuda Swan?_

_E._

Oh bebé, siento como el aire se calienta...

_¿Qué clase de estímulo cree que necesito profe?_

_B._

Para estas alturas mis lindas pantis estaban comenzando a humedecerse y mi clítoris comenzaba a decir "¡hey Swan! ¡O te tocas o te jodo!" pronto mi celular vibró de nuevo, avisándome de la llegada de la tan ansiada respuesta.

_Tal vez puedas hablar con el consejo de profesores y plantearles que les den charlas a los estudiantes sobre estímulo en pro del estudio es buena idea ¿no crees? ¡jajaja!_

_E._

¡Hijo de Puta! Cerré mi teléfono de un solo golpe ¿Por qué siempre me dejaba sin palabras cada vez que se lo proponía? ¡Mil veces seas maldito Cullen! No puedo creer que un simple y mortal hombre tenga este efecto en mí.

Necesito descargar toda esta tensión contenida y para eso solo se necesita un pene enorme o la ayuda de alguna de mis amigas, o también ambas. Busqué entre mis contactos el número de mi adorada prima Victoria, esa perra es tan ninfómana como yo. El tono de llamada me indicó que la puta esa o no escucha su celular, o me está ignorando como la maldita que es...

—Victoria, necesito tu ayuda.

—_Claro Bells ¿Qué necesitas?_

—Necesito que busques en tu directorio telefónico el pene más rico de todo el país y me des su número.

—_Tengo una mejor idea primita ¿Qué tal si compartimos la comida eh?— _por eso es que amaba a mi prima Victoria, su filosofía de vida era: "No hay nada que un buen orgasmo no pueda solucionar" y no hay cosa más verdadera en este mundo que sus palabras.

—Me parece excelente prima hermosa, cuando tengas el pene en cuestión me llamas.

—_Esa es la cuestión Bells, no hace falta ¿a que no adivinas quien está de visita?— _¿Por qué Victoria siempre tiene que ponerme a adivinar idioteces cuando estoy sobre excitada?

—No, no sé Victoria, me estoy masturbando en este momento así que habla rápido.

—_Nunca cambias Bells... pues nuestro amado y adorado primo Alec está aquí y déjame agregar que está más cojible que nunca— _¡Perfecto! Alec era la fantasía sexual de cualquier chica que desee un primo sensual con el cual hacer incesto, y si a esto le agregamos la depravada de mi prima pues tenemos el perfecto trío.

—Ya me estoy vistiendo, nos vemos en una hora como máximo.

—¡Así me gusta, aquí te espero hermosa! ¿ok?

—¡Obvio niña! Nos vemos.

A ver, a ver, a ver… vamos a ver si tantas compras con Alice han servido de algo, gracias a Dios la enana vivía regalándome lencería francesa, así que no fue muy difícil escoger un conjunto angelicalmente rosado que hacía que mi piel se viera cremosa y apetitosamente lamible, cojible, mordible y todo lo que termine en "ible"… a estas alturas mi cerebro no funciona bien. Elegí un simple vestido rosa pálido que me hacía ver como toda una niña buena (_que es obvio que no lo soy) _una vez lista subí a mi auto para encontrarme en casa de Victoria, como sus padres son divorciados la desgraciada pasa mucho tiempo sola; eso solo significa que tenemos toda su hermosa casa para hacer lo que nos venga en gana.

Llegue con tiempo al lugar en cuestión, toqué el timbre y solo esperé cinco segundos para que la imagen de mi prima ataviada en unos sexys pantalones de cuero y una blusa que solo cubría lo necesario.

Sí señores, mi prima es jodidamente sexy: su cabello rojo caía por su espalda como una cortina de fuego y sus ojos color ámbar me miraban con diversión.

—No puedo creer que te dejara sin habla, Bellita— ¡Claro! Como siempre yo era su objetivo favorito para burlarse.

—Cariño, no te preocupes por dejarme sin habla a mí, a quien tenemos que dejar mudo o más bien gritando del placer es a Alec.

—En eso llevas razón Bellita, ahora bien mi padre no está, así que solo nos queda esperar a que Alec llegue.

Y como si lo hubiéramos invocado al mejor estilo de "_dura como una tabla, ligera como una pluma_" el cuerpo de nuestro adorado primo Alec apareció por la puerta luciendo más sensual que nunca, justo en ese instante mis pantis se convirtieron en una piscina olímpica y si a eso le agregamos que estoy demasiado cachonda por culpa del papiprofe, ¡pues tenemos a una Bella sobre excitada!

—Hola chicas…— ¡OK, SE ACABO EL ENCANTO! ¡¿Qué le paso a la voz de Alec? Sonaba como las vocecitas de la gente que inhala Elio. Inevitablemente Victoria y yo nos soltamos a reír como unas desaforadas, definitivamente esa voz me bajo las ganas de hacer cualquier cosa, mire a Victoria en busca de alguna solución; después de esto ni muerta le habría las piernas a Alec, de seguro iba a gemir como la ardillita Alvin ¡que trauma!

—Mmm… Alec, surgió algo nos vamos— Victoria jaló mi brazo y ambas salimos corriendo hacia mi auto, dejando al pobre Alec más perdido que niño en centro comercial.

—Victoria ¿Cómo se te ocurrió invitarlo? ¡No lo escuchaste hablando idiota!.

—Bella, cuando lo vi no lo escuché hablando y cuando hablé con él fue por mensaje ¡nunca pensé que él tuviera complejo de Timmy Turner!— Victoria y yo nos desternillábamos de la risa mientras yo conducía rumbo a… aunque pensándolo bien ¿A dónde íbamos?

—Victoria ¿A dónde vamos?

—Pues podemos ir a la Push y caminar un rato por la playa y así me cuentas porque estabas tan necesitada de un buen pene.

—Bueno, no es mala idea— di vuelta al volante y seguí conduciendo hasta la conocida playa. Aparqué mi audi r8 spyder en un sitio disponible y comenzamos a caminar hacia la playa, lo gracioso fue ver como los tacones de Tanya se trancaban en la arena, así que opto por quitárselos y caminar descalza a pesar del agua helada.

—Cuéntame Bells, por qué estabas tan necesitada— tomé un largo respiro y comencé a relatarle toda la historia del papiprofe a mi prima, desde el primer día de clases hasta lo último, en ocasiones la desgraciada se desternillaba de la risa, y no la culpaba hasta yo misma me reía de mis desgracias. Cuando al final termine ella se quedó pensativa.

—¿En qué piensas Victoria?

—Solo estoy pensando en la manera de ayudarte, pero necesito conocerlo primero.

—Está bien, mañana te vienes conmigo al instituto— Victoria sonrió maquiavélicamente mientras veíamos como el sol se escondía en el horizonte.

_Hay Cullen, no sabes lo que te espera, voy repotenciada y con ganas de saciar mi sed de venganza y lujuria… caerás pronto y lo voy a disfrutar…_

**¿Les gustó? ¿Lo odiaron? Por favor díganlo en un review, que yo sé que no me los merezco luego de la larga espera, pero aun así me gustaría saber su opinión, recuerden que el pago de toda escritora (y todas las que escriben y me leen saben que es así) son los comentarios cuídense mucho y nos leemos pronto las quiero con todo mi corazón.**

**Ana Cullen**


End file.
